Catch me if you want to
by olivia-earnhardt
Summary: Edward is a famous singer. Bella is an aspiring artist. What happens when these two meet? all human, ooc, and loosley based on 'catch me if you can' by comic book heroes
1. Oh crap, u caught me

This is loosely based on:

**Song: 'Catch Me If You Can"**

**Artist: Comic Book Heroes**

Edward POV

I just finished recording my 3rd album, called No Regrets. I was walking up 1st street, and turned into a neighbor hood that I knew was filled with girls. I think it's so funny to watch the girls chase me.

I walked past not two houses, when I heard, "ITS EDWARD CULLEN!!!! OH MY GOSH!!" I turned, acting surprised, and when she started running, I did too. Then, every girl on the street was chasing me. When I ran past a yellow house, I jumped the fence. The girls followed.

Then, I realized I was in a back yard. Crap. This is only fun when they DON'T catch me. I saw another girl, with soft brown hair the porch a few feet from me. I glanced behind he. The girls were having trouble getting over the fence. I turned back to the girl. She had big brown eyes, and soft pale skin. But the thing I noticed most about her was she didn't seem the least bit interested in chasing me. That interested me.

"May I take shelter in your house?" I asked politely.

"What are you to me? Why should I care if those girls rip off your shirt? You seem to like it so much." She said. What? Girls love me!

I was about to ask again, when a younger girl, maybe 13, came out wearing a pink tank top and shorts.

"Bella, what are you…" she asked, and followed the older girl's, Bella's I guess, gaze to me, and a grin broke out over her face. SHE liked me at least. I'd better hurry; those other girls will get me. The 1st one was already halfway over the fence.

"Please," I said "please let me come in" I was desperate. Bella, huffed, turned on her heel and went into the house. The younger girl ran up to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Once safe in the house, she locked the door.

"Thank you so much. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Tabitha. Call me Tabbie, please. That other girl was my older sister, Bella." What was Bella's problem? Why didn't she like me?

"May I ask a question, Mr. Cullen?" Tabbie asked.

"Please, call me Edward." I said. She squealed a bit at that. "Go ahead, Tabbie."

"What did Bella say to you when you got over the fence?" she asked after squealing a bit. I was about to answer when Bella walked in, with another woman, maybe 30 years old.

"I told him to go let those girls attack him." Bella said. I looked at her, confused. She just glared at me.

The older woman looked at me, and then at Bella.

"Bella, Tabbie, go up to your rooms. I would like to talk to Mr. Cullen alone." She said, with such authority, I didn't dare correct her. The girls left, and the woman turned her attention on me. Uh-oh.

**Jsyk: all the characters are human. If you can guess who the woman is, I'll send you a rough draft of the next chapter and put you in the story!**


	2. please let me

**OMG I only got 3 more reviews, but I couldn't wait to keep writing!!**

**I don't own twilight, and never will for that matter ******

**BTW: no one guessed who the woman was, but I'll find a way to put El'EcAAF and MexicanaChica21 in here one way or another**

**On with the love and hate between Bella and Edward!!**

Previously…The girls left, and the woman turned her attention to me. Uh-oh…Just before the woman could star talking, the doorbell rang a few times

"Stay here" She said, and went to answer the door. Against her orders, I followed. I stood behind her, but near enough to the entry to the kitchen for an easy escape.

"Yes?" She said in a MUCH perkier voice than earlier. Jeez, what's her problem?

"We heard _Edward Cullen_ broke into your house. Can we meet him?" One girl said, who had curly dark hair and eyes, and beautiful mocha-colored skin.

"Yeah, can we?" the other girl said, who I couldn't see, she was blocked by the woman.

"Well, may I know your names?" The woman asked

"Ellie" The first girl said. She adjusted herself so that I could now see her. She had shoulder-length brown hair. The girl with curly hair seemed to see me, and couldn't speak. She shoved past the woman, who I was assuming was Tabbie and Bella's mother, and ran toward my hiding place.

"EDWARD!!" all three of them screamed. An old man in a wheelchair came in, saw me, and cried out in shock.

"ESME!?! Who is this man?" The old man said

"Edward Cullen" I heard another voice, but before I could turn around, Ellie and mocha-skinned-girl jumped on me.

"OKAY, TIME TO **GET OUT OFF THE SUPERSTAR!!!!**" someone screamed. The girls jumped off of me and ran out of the house. I turned to face who had saved me, and saw it was Bella. Bella? I would expect Tabbie, but BELLA?

Once the girls were gone, and the deadbolt locked, the woman brought us all into the kitchen and sat us down. Bella sat as far away from me as possible, while the old man sat as close as possible.

"May I-" Bella started

"No, you may not use the restroom, ask a question, leave, or anything else until I tell Mr. Cullen who everyone is. Cullen," she said, addressing me, "you know Bella and Tabbie. This is her grandfather, Charlie." She said, gesturing to the old man. "I am Esme, Charlie's nurse **(A/N: I didn't think anyone would guess that, so that's why if u guessed you were put in. Now that I think about it, MexicanaChica21 guessed the name********)**" She paused to smile at me, and then frowned.

"Jasper is upstairs, probably hiding from it." Bella said. I just noticed Tabbie was wearing an Edward Cullen tee shirt. Wait…did the _it _Bella was referring to…_me?_

"JASPER!! GET DOWN HERE!" Esme called without warning. A few second later, a blonde boy with ice blue eyes came downstairs. He sat next to Bella. When they are next to each other, their features look very similar.

"Jasper is Bella's fraternal twin. No matter how different they look, we are pretty sure that their brains were connected in the womb." I wouldn't doubt it. They both shared the same bored/annoyed look.

I looked around at everyone. I was clearly not welcome by anyone except Tabbie and Charlie, although Charlie was more interested in my hair than whether I was leaving or not.

"Well, I'd better get going." I said, reaching into my pocket to get my keys. Then I realized something. They weren't there.

"Aw, Shhhh…oot. Shoot!" I said. Esme probably wouldn't like it if I cursed in her house.

"What's wrong?" Tabbie asked.

"I lost-" I started

"LOST?!?! WE ARE LOST AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charlie said, falling from his wheel chair. I caught him just before he hit the ground I set him back in his wheel chair, and explained that I had just…misplaced my keys. Jasper and Bella simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I bet those wannabe fans stole them!" Tabbie said.

"Surely you have another way to get home?" Esme said. I shook my head.

"No, that was it. Oh, CRAP! My house keys were on that ring of keys too!" Esme's face warmed, and she said, "Well, your welcome to stay with us until you get your keys back! You can bunk in Bella's room"

"WHAT?" Tabbie and Bella said at the same time.

"Why can't he stay in my room?" Tabbie said at the same time as Bella said, "We do have a dog house in the back, mom."

"Tabbie, he can't stay in your room because your bed is too small. Bella's is bigger." Esme said.

"But Jasper has a bunk bed!" Bella protested.

"That's covered in SHIT" Jasper said, finishing Bella's sentence. Then the fact that I had to share a bed with _Bella _of all people, sunk in. I guess Bella realized it too, because her eyes went wide and she said, "wait, MY BED!?! He's sleeping in my bed WITH ME?"

"Yes, now go show him you room and get some clothes from jasper's closet."

"Come on, then fuckward." Bella said.

"Isabella, language."

"What ever." She said, leading me upstairs

**SO what do you think? I wanted to fit more in, but that'll have to wait until the next one!**

**REVIEW!!! Ok, so peace, Olivia ******


	3. nice room dude

Hey hey you you!! Ok, I'm pretty sure that tis will be my favorite chapter, but idk yet, cuz I haven't started it yet!!

**Disclaimer: like omg totally, I don't twilight**

As I followed Bella into her room, I looked around. Bright orange walls, I think, it was hard to tell because of all the paintings, drawings, clay pieces that were proudly displayed on almost every inch. The wall opposite of the door had a long table, completely covered with water cups, paints, paper, and something that looked like crayons.

"Fuckward, you coming?" Bella asked. It was then that I realized I was standing at the doorway like a complete idiot.

I walked in and saw that the megaphone she had used earlier to save my ass.

"Hey, why did you save me earlier? Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?" I asked.

"OK, for one, I don't particularly like screaming girls in my house, 2, I just do. Deal with it." She said.

"That leaves the last question. What the hell did I do to you?" I asked, now yelling. She just looked away. "Answer me!" I yelled. Jasper came into the room, and spun me around and grabbed the front of my shirt. Is it just me, or did he get…taller?

"You listen and you listen good, okay pretty boy?" he all but growled in my face. "That's my sister, my best friend, so you leave her alone, or you're in for a beating, you understand?" All I could do was nod. He let go, and I fell to the ground.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked

"Yea." No one said anything for a while.

"Lights out!" Esme called from downstairs, breaking the silence. Jasper huffed, turned on his heel and left. Bella glared at me, and went into the closet to get her pajamas.

"Um,"

"What? Are you going to yell at me again?" she said, throwing some of jasper's nightclothes at me.

"Never mind." I said, putting them on.

I climbed into the bed, as close to the edge as possible. Bella did the same, leaving about three feet in-between us.

"Edward…" Bella said a few minuets later

"Yeah?" I asked, just being polite. When she didn't answer, I looked over at her. She was asleep. Ha, so the freak sleep-talks. HA!

**YES! I was right! I LOVE this chapter! Edwards a little OOC at the end, but I couldn't think of anything else. I might do a Bella POV of this chapter. What do you think? Review and let me know!!**


	4. i'll take a party and a murder, please

**Omg guess what? I'm going to be in Washington DC until Saturday, so I can't update until then. Sorry!! **

**On With the story :) o btw, I decided not 2 ever make a chapter in bellas pov 4 this story :) any way ON with the story (for realz this time :))**

EDWARD pov

When I walked downstairs the next morning, I momentarily forgot where I was and went into the fridge for a protein shake. There were none.

"Um, excuse me? What do you think you are doing?" I heard. I turned around and saw Bella standing there. Then it all came flooding back. Those girls stole my keys

"Um, excuse me, like getting breakfast" I said in a high annoying voice

"Well you've got money. Go out and buy some." She said

"Yeah, but no car. Duh"

"Well, whatever." She walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. to channel 4. The news.

"Last night at around 11:00 pm, there was a very annoyed call to the police. Actually three of them, all reporting a disturbance at the house nearby." The reporter said. "When police came to investigate, they learned that a party was going on, and everyone had fled" They showed a close up of the house.

"Hey! That's my house!" I said

"No dip Sherlock" Bella said

"But one person stayed" The reporter continued "The murder of Paloma Johnson happened last night at the residence of local rock star, Edward Cullen

**Sorry I had to stop it here!! But my moms yelling at me to get off the computer**


	5. I HATE YOU!

YES! I snuck downstairs to post this:) in evill :) lol

**But I was in the 2****nd**** best city in THE WORLD (after Manhattan, of course:)) WASHINGTON DC!!!**

**The dumb computers in the lobby of the embassy suites wouldn't let me post anything 4 some reason :P **

**This chappie gets pretty intense. **

Edward POV

"There was a MURDER in my house?" I screamed. "You know this is your fault. If you had let me in earlier-"

"MY fault?" Bella yelled in my face. "YOU were the one who was provoking those girls by letting them chase you!"

"Yeah, ok. So I like to have fun. What's your superpower?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"YOU have a _superpower_? Yeah, if that power is to mess up everyone's lives, then yeah, you DO have a superpower!"

"Why did you let me stay here if you were going to just make everything miserable? Huh?"

"IT WASN"T MY **CHOICE**!!!!!!!!!" Bella was now screaming at the top of her lungs at me.

"Well, you seemed pretty fine with me last night when you-"

"What's going on?" a little voice interrupted. Bella and I, now both standing up turned to see the whole family staring at us, little Tabbie in front, looking scared and rubbing her eyes like she just woke up. Jasper was behind her, giving me the death glare.

"I want this resolved, and I want it resolved now." Esme said, calmly. "we are going to eat breakfast like civilized people, and pretend this never happened. Bella, go get dressed. Edward, I washed you clothes last night, you may go to the hall bathroom and get dressed. I am going to cook pancakes, and you are going to eat them, like it or not. Then we are going to call the chief of police and tell them that Edward is staying here, and then we will separate. Edward will still sleep in Bella's room"

"But where will I sleep?" Bella complained. She's such a whiner.

"You will sleep in Tabitha's room." Esme said, "And Tabbie, if you wish, you may sleep in Bella's room." Tabbie squealed in delight. Great. I'm going to be sleeping next too a freaky fan girl. I mean, COME ON. She was wearing _I love Edward_ pajama bottoms!

……………………………………………

"Dude, where were you last night? The party you threw was awwwwwwwesome!" My best friend Emmett said. He just called after breakfast. The song 'here an now' by Comic Book heroes was playing on my IPod.

"Well, I was mobbed by some girls, and they stole my keys and broke into my house. And you where there?" I asked

"Well, yeah dude. I thought you threw the party and were so wasted you forgot to invite me."

"Dude, you know I don't-"

"Edward, I need to use the phone." I heard a female voice behind me. I turned around and Bella was standing there. She had her long brown hair down for the first time since I've met her, and he had on a purple tank top

that matched her black shorts and gray converse. Her lips were full and beautiful. As where her eyes. I saw something flash across the deep chocolate brown irises that looked like lust. Lust?

"Or, maybe I was so wasted I forgot that you did…" Emmett was babbling on the phone, and broke me out of my state of amazement.

"Dude, are you _still_ wasted?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard her.

"Gee well I don't know. Mayyybe…" He said.

"Whatever dude. Don't kill anybody. I got to go. Later." I said, and hung up the phone. Bella held her hand out.

"_Dude _I need to use the phone." She said. I put in my ear bud and cranked the music.

_Here and now, I'm all right!_

_I didn't mean to chase illusions_

_Got caught up in the bottom line_

_Just another piece of my confusion_

_I built a wall up_

_And you tore it down! _

_Put a fence up_

_And you ran around!_

_Oh you ran around!_

I started singing to the 15-year-old's song at the top of my lungs. Thankfully, Esme had taken jasper, Tabbie, ad Charlie out for pizza, to try and get me and Bella closer.

Bella yelled something, but I couldn't hear her.

"Can't hear you! I'm rocking out!" I said, as I changed the song to _love drunk_ by boys like girls

I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over

_I'll love you forever, forever is over!_

I turned the volume down so I could hear her, but pretended I couldn't.

"Cut it out!" Bella yelled. I shook my head, pretending to head bang.

"UGH!!!" she stormed out of the room, and I heard a door slam. I picked up the phone and pressed talk. I set it down, and put it on speaker. I heard the phone make that ring noise when you call someone. She had used another line.

"Hello?" a perky voice said.

"Hey Alice, it's me, Bella." Bella said

"Oh, hey girl! How life with Mr. Smexy himself?" Alice asked.

"Jeez, Alice, just because he's hot, like insanely hot, doesn't mean we talk about it. Expecially when he act like an annoying 5-year-old." So _Bella _thinks I'm hot?

"Well Bella, you are pretty attractive yourself" I said, forgetting she could hear me.

"EDWARD!!" Bella screamed

I hope that makes up for the short last chapter! Oooooo I wonder what will happen next?

**Just kidding. I know what will happen next. And I'm going to make you wait until I get 5 more reviews. Anonymous reviews accepted, so review, review, review!!**


	6. WHAT!

Okay, I think that this chapter will be a little dramatic, and cliché-ish, so please no flames for this chapter, thanks!:)

Disclaimer:okay, we are all smart enough that we kno I don't own twilight:)

Edward pov:

"EDWARD!!" Bella screamed. I heard a door open, and foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Dude, you better run." Alice said over the phone. But before I had the chance to, she was in the kitchen. She glared at me.

"What. Is. Your. PROBLEM?!?" She screeched at me, now only inches from my face..

"I-I thought I put it on mute."

"That's no excuse!!! You shouldn't have been listening in!!" She closed her big brown eyes in irritation. "God! I was so stupid!"

"No you weren't." I said, not believing the words came out of my mouth. She opened her eyes, and looked up at me in confusion. I closed the gap between us, and kissed her, slowly at first. She seemed surprised and pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"This can't be happening. You hate me! I hate you!" she said

"But why?" I asked her. "Why do we hate each other?"

"Because…" She started. "Because I was mourning."

"What?" I said again

"A few years ago, my mum, dad and Tabbie went to go and see one of your concerts. There was an accident, and mom and dad died. Tabbie has no memory of it, or the concert even existing. It wasn't fair." She said.

"Um, hello? I know that this is a sort of private moment, but my phone is one of those really old ones that I can't hang up until you do." Alice said.

"Oh." I said, reaching around Bella and turning off the phone. The contact made Bella shiver. When I came back to continue talking to her, she kissed me. And I kissed her back. She tasted like gummy bears. I felt her hands snake themselves around my shoulder and fingers lock themselves in my hair. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"well, I guess you won't be staying home alone together again!" a voice said behind me. I immediately pushed Bella away from me and saw Esme standing behind me. Tabbie and Jasper where behind her, mouths open.

"W-where is Charlie?" Bella Asked.

"Nuh-uh. Don't try to weasel out of this. You are grounded!" Esme said

"Me?" I asked, considering I don't live here. I can leave any time.

"You too, Mr. That means no TV, computer, phone, or sleeping in the same room." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." We both said. Jasper and Tabbie where silently laughing.

That night at dinner, Esme wouldn't let Bella and I sit near each other, and we didn't look at each other, except to steal glances. It was awkward, but nice.

I went upstairs to get ready for bed, and Tabbie came into Bella's room. She sat on the bed wearing the same I love Edward pants as last night and a black tank top. She got into the bed, smack in the middle.

"Can you move over a little?" I asked when I got in. she obliged, but only a few inches.

That night I dreamed of kissing Bella. That's when I realized something. I loved her.

:) aww how sweet!!

Anyway! I need ideas. I'm a total loss as to:

where Charlie is

how to get him to be able to move back into his house

who killed Pamela

and HOW TO END IT! I kno its too early, but I have a huge idea for a sequal :D so REVIEW!!


	7. i fell off the toilet!

**GEEZ!!!!!! U GUYS NEED 2 COMMENT!!!!!!!!**

**I havnt got like ANY COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey, I have a question 4 u.**

**How do u see how many hit u have on a story????**

**TELL MEE!!!!**

**Disclaimer:BLAH!!!**

Edward POV:

I think I'm going crazy.

I think the _world _has gone crazy.

Just when I was about to move back into my house, they crossed it off, so I can't go in!! I have to stay with Bella and her family.

Then, I heard Charlie died of a heart attack, so Esme has no need to stay. She left. Bella's depressed, and I have to sleep on the couch.

What is it with girls?? One second they love you, and the next they hate you!! (**AN: my bf Damien wrote that :D) **

They are confusing!

Emmett is going out with a girl that he met at a bar. I think he was too stoned to realize whom he snagged. Rosalie hale. My Ex.

BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

God I'm annoyed!!!!!

Plus, to make things worse, the girl who was killed was actually one of the girls who were at the door the other day.

I have to go to trial.

Jeez life sucks sometimes.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My phone. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"DUDE!! I fell off the toilet!!" I sighed.

"Emmett I don't really see that as an accomplishment."

"It is when you're sober!!"

"Which is…?" I asked. Emmett's never sober. I think his motto is 'When you wake up hung over, you wish you where sober (**that's** _Passion For Publication _**By Anarbor: D)**

"Now!!" He said.

"Now _that's _an accomplishment." I muttered.

"What's an accomplishment?" a voice said. I looked up, and saw Bella walking in.

"Emmett's sober," I said, hanging up on him.

"So what do you want for lunch?" She said, her full lips moving perfectly. I couldn't stop staring.

"Uhhh…Subway? I think that Tabbie has like, volleyball tonight, right?" I said.

"No, Edward, that's tomorrow." She said, moving towards the kitchen. "How about Chicken?" She called. I ignored her, getting up to hide behind the door. She came out of the kitchen.

"Edward?" I jumped out from behind the door, and she screamed.

"EDWARD!!!! YOU_" I silenced her with a kiss. I couldn't help myself, the way her lips were moving so gracefully, so beautifully…

And it shocked me even more when she started kissing back, her arms wound around my neck, and my fingers locked in her hair. I released one arm and slid it down her body, stopping at the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She broke the kiss and said, "Edward. I..." again, I kissed her. This time she resisted. I let go of her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you like to come back into my room?" she asked randomly. I smiled.

"Sure." I agreed, and followed her up the stairs.

……………………………………………..

"What's this?" I asked, picking up the crayon-looking things. We were in her room, and she was giving me a mini lesson on what everything was.

"Oil Pastels." She said.

"This?" I asked, picking up this weird looking rubber thing.

"That's an _eraser,"_ She said with a laugh. Her laugh was so pretty, like bells.

Ten, I came across a painting, that was recently done; half of it was me, with bad things painted around it. Then, there was another canvas stapled to it. It was me with hearts.

"And this?" I said, picking it up. It was still wet.

"Don't touch that!! Its… well…my vision of you changed."

"So now everytime you look at me, you see hearts flying everywhere?" I laughed, only half joking. She laughed too, but it was a nervous laugh.

**HA! Two WHOLE PAGES of typed words!! Longest!!!!!**

**Jsky, I LOVE DAMIEN!!!!! I'm GONNA MARRY THAT DUDE! 3**

**Fjlkfsaldlsadflafkslsadlsdflsjdflsjfdjlsflsfdlsjfd**

**Ok, well I need 2 go get ready for Chase's rave party. I need 2 get my make up, put in extensions, get my outfit, get dressed, call Damien, call Lindsey, the list goes on. Plus I have a volley ball game soon.**

**OKAY. Heres the new rule. 5 reviews or no chapter. Hopefully that doesn't need to say like that :D**


	8. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay. Only ONE PERSON COMMENTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that makes me angry. Now im gonna leave you guys with a short chapter and a INSANE cliffy!!!!!!! **

**Playlist :"Black cat" by mayday parade and "Cassie" by Flyleaf.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight. DUH!**

Ugh. I have to go to court today.

"Edward, here's your tie." Tabbie was helping me get ready. I put it on., followed by my jacket. I put my IPod in the pocket, and put the buds in my ears.

The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger

(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger

The song "Cassie" came on. That song always made me cry, I personally knew Cassie.

"Edward, we are here." Bella said.

I didn't get a chance to get out when two shots fired threw the air, and Bella dropped to the ground.


End file.
